Question: Rewrite ${(5^{-7})^{-8}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Solution: ${ (5^{-7})^{-8} = 5^{(-7)(-8)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-7})^{-8}} = 5^{56}} $